bigbrotherfanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother Kids 8
Big Brother Kids 8, officially titled Big Brother Kids: Season 8 and often referred to as just "BB Kids 8", is the eighth season of Big Brother Kids. It is the longest season to date, lasting 140 days. It was also the most popular. It began on 1 April 2017, and ended on 18 August 2017. This season was extremely famous for putting a whole different perspective on the Big Brother Kids game itself. It is currently considered the best season of BB Kids yet, because it received extremely positive fan feedback, many fans voted it as the best throughout its duration, and it also brought lots of fans back who had previously stopped watching BB Kids after Big Brother Kids: Season 6 ''and ''Big Brother Kids: Season 7, which were considered by the majority of fans to be 'bad' seasons. The season also had the most live feed viewers of any season to date. Live feed archives of SE001 all the way to SE140 can be found on the BB Kids live feed site. The code for this season is SE, standing for Season Eight. At the end of 140 days, Serena Manolo was crowned the winner over J. Carson Capik in a 5-4 jury vote. Background Overview Many fans consider this to be the best season. All of the houseguests were particularly liked, and the most popular showmance/pairing in Big Brother Kids history, Serena and Carson, was born in this season. This season changed the perspective that most fans had on Big Brother. Before, it seemed like a set system: the game was purely a game and a competition, all of the players were in it for nothing but to compete for money, and that was all. Big Brother Kids 8 completely changed this popular opinion with lots of the events throughout the game. The strategic, competitive, and intense sides of the game still showed often, but were balanced by several instances of friendship and happiness. This caused the community to think of the game itself differently and more positively, which in turn, made the season receive even better feedback. One of the heavy focuses in this season was the relationship between Serena and Carson. These two houseguests, who had a small history together prior to the game, would go on to become to Final Two. One of the reasons Serena joined the game was to simply see Carson again, and at first he did not remember her when she asked, but eventually did. They ended up joining lots of alliances together until they formed their own Final Two on Day 37. In most episodes, Serena has shown to have a very strong crush on Carson, which he was oblivious to the whole time. The pairing between the two is one of the most popular in Big Brother Kids, and is one of the community's most favorite aspects of the game. Seconds before the finale ended and the season was over, Serena kissed Carson. Several very loved houseguests played this season too, like Zachary Raff, Trevor Miller, and Craig Bishop. All of which were outgoing and had good game strategies. As usual, the game was split into weeks. This game had 20 weeks, but actually had a few weeks in five-day intervals from days 91 - 105 in order to align with the 140-day time. The length of the game made to be a good addition because of how much the season was enjoyed. It also brought more viewership to the series as a whole. The twists, although few, were well accepted, even the Emergency Speed Up Twist. Origin Hiatus After Big Brother Kids 7, the Production team stated that the show would be on hiatus for the Fall/Winter/Spring part of the year and that there would be no 2nd season of 2016, due to the preparation of BB Kids 8, which was an extra long season that would account for some of the lost time anyway. This season ended up starting over two months earlier than all the previous ones. Renewal As usual, this season was confirmed at the end of the previous one. When Big Brother Kids 7 ended, Heather Bishop said that the game would be extended to season 8, but her exact words were “We’ll see you next summer, for an extra long season, Big Brother Kids 8!” This hint did not go unnoticed, and the season did end up lasting 140 days, some 60 days longer than the usual season. Then, in November of 2016, it was revealed that the season, because it was longer, would start earlier. In March of 2017, the first four houseguests were revealed: Craig Bishop, Fiona Tracey, Allison Liss, and Carson Capik. A record-breaking 25 total houseguests were cast, but it is often remembered as 24 because the first eviction was on Day 1. Applications opened on February 1st and closed on March 10th, and on March 24th, 25th, and 26th, three one-hour pre game special episodes aired, introducing all of the houseguests individually, showing a background on them including their current lifestyle, and various things about them. The live feeds opened on March 30th, even though no one was in there yet. On April 1st, 2017, 25 houseguests entered the house for what would become the most popular season of Big Brother Kids yet. Soundtrack The Production team created an all-new soundtrack for this season and remastered some of the past tracks. There are over 100 new songs, and in total, about 150. The new soundtrack was only made for this season and will not be used in the future. Several houseguests had their own theme songs, and there were actually several tracks just for things like Carserena and others. Twists One reason this season was received positively was due to the absence of many twists. However, there were still a few: Returning Twists * No Napping During Episode Days: Returning from Big Brother Kids 7, the houseguests were not allowed to sleep during the day on days where Episodes were being recorded, and had to follow the mandatory curfew on those days. * The Battle Back/Re-Entry Competition: * Have/Have Nots: * Double Eviction: * Special Eviction: New Twists * Much Longer Season: '''This season went on for 140 days, surpassing the previous longest season, Big Brother Kids 6, by over 50 days. * '''More Houseguests: A whopping 25 players initially entered the house to compete in the game. * Doubled Prize Money: Because of both of the above factors, the Prize Money was doubled for both Winner and Runner-Up prizes. America's Favorite Houseguest prizes remained the same. * Day 1 Eviction/Hit The Road: * Triple Eviction: Houseguests Gameplay Overview Week Overview Full Day-By-Day History Trivia * This was the first of only two seasons in the Big Brother Kids series where nobody in the entire game won HOH and POV in the same week. * This is the longest season to date, with 140 days. * Because of that, this is also the biggest cast yet in the Big Brother Kids series, with 25 players. * This is the only season in the Big Brother Kids series where the Special Eviction was on the actual proper eviction night. ** Instead, the Special Eviction also had the Nominations and POV Comp as well as the Eviction all in one night. * This season brought the previously declining ratings of the series back up and destroyed the viewership and like/dislike ratio records by over five times the previous most popular season, Big Brother Kids 2. Before this season was removed from YouTube, the average viewership (in thousands) in total for all 65 episodes was 552.7. * Expectedly, this season also had the most live feed traffic, which peaked at around 33,000 active viewers. * There was a petition to bring back Serena Manolo and J. Carson Capik as returnees to Big Brother Kids 9 started in September that garnered 190,000 supporters before being closed. Category:Seasons